


Please Don't Leave

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Greg, Gen, Gen or Slash, Hurt Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MystradeStoryTime, Sherrinford aftermath, can be read either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Greg comforts Mycroft in the aftermath of Sherrinford.Posted for #MystradeStoryTime on Twitter @trying2scribble because I couldn't resist thetweet.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Please Don't Leave

“Mycroft?” Greg asks hesitantly as he enters the room Mycroft has cooped himself up in since he returned from Sherrinford. At first he notices the made and empty bed and starts to panic, but a shadow by the floor under the window stops him from cursing.

“Mycroft? Hey, you okay?” He approaches the shadow slowly, hands out to be in Mycroft’s view at all times.

Mycroft doesn’t reply.

“Okay, yeah. Stupid question. Sorry.” He tries to joke but it falls flat. Mycroft doesn’t even look up at him. There is no acknowledgement of his having entered the room and the silence starts to scare him.

“Can you say something? Please?” He bends a little but doesn’t get too close. He doesn’t want to startle him. “Any word you like, just so I know you’re okay, yeah?”

He holds his breath but he doesn’t get a reply besides a deep shuddering breath.

Greg is at a loss. What can he do? The toughest man he knows has been broken by his secret sister and Greg doesn’t know how to help.

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

He sighs and stands up again to leave as Mycroft clearly wants.

Mycroft reaches out to grab Greg’s hand before he can go anywhere but catches the edge of his sleeve instead and holds on tight. Greg turns back to him slowly, looking first at Mycroft’s hand and then up into his eyes. Those eyes are shining now, even in the dim light of the room. The tears are threatening to fall but perhaps the fact that Mycroft is still trying his best to hold them back is what makes Greg’s heart flip painfully in his chest.

“Myc-”

“Please don’t leave.” Mycroft pleads, cutting Mycroft off while he has the courage to speak at all.

The words are quiet and broken and Greg’s heart can’t take it. Mycroft has never been anything but perfectly put together and now the ice man sits melting before him.

Greg nods and smiles as cheerfully as he can for Mycroft but the other man doesn’t let go. Nor does he look any less helpless until Greg steps back and slides down the wall to side beside him.

Mycroft is obviously happier with that idea than him leaving but he seems suddenly embarrassed and ashamed at having to ask for any kind of support. Greg can’t have that. He sees where Mycroft is still clutching onto Greg’s sleeve like he will get up and go any second and decides Mycroft needs more even if he won’t ask for it.

He leans so he can slide his free hand over Mycroft’s wrist who panics when he thinks Greg is removing his only source of comfort. Greg just smiles, radiating calm, and continues to remove Mycroft’s grip, only to take Mycroft’s hand in both of his. One hand links their fingers together to show Mycroft that he isn’t going anywhere, and the other simply offers additional warmth and contact.

With a whole body shiver, Mycroft relaxes and falls into Greg’s side with a sob.

“Okay. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
